


Manacled

by Kinyo_tyhg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyo_tyhg/pseuds/Kinyo_tyhg
Summary: 篇幅太长，挑我喜欢的章节先翻译。为了不被搜到，等从头开始的时候再打tag。此处存档。德拉科x赫敏原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454174/chapters/33390198





	Manacled

**2003** **年3月**

当她早晨醒来时，她发现自己真的和德拉科同处于一间酒店里。这太令人惊讶，她以为自己可能仍处于幻觉之中。

她环顾房间，试图让自己理解发生了什么。这不是梦，她真的、真的和德拉科住在了一间麻瓜酒店的套房之中。一间套房，和带她到这儿来的穿着牛津连帽衫的德拉科。

如果她仍然构想着关于他的那个人格素描，这个惊人的新发现就会要求她重新拿出一个笔记本从头开始。他为什么在这儿？他经常这样做吗？他到底为什么要在麻瓜的世界里过夜？

她转过头来。

他还睡着，占有欲自缠在她身上的姿态不言而明，就像怕人把她偷走。他的身躯紧紧地贴在她身上，散发出近乎灼烧的热度。

她困惑地打量着他，前夜发生的所有事终于浮现在了她的脑海。 

她退缩了。 

她本不该来的。 

她不该来，更不该留下。

这完全是个错误。

他就像一只龙，猜疑地看守着他在乎的东西——毫无节制。占有欲旺盛，而且致命。他把她抱在怀里，就像她属于他一样。

想要让他拥有她、想要因此而爱他，屈服这种诱惑的欲望令她害怕。

她渴望去爱，也渴望别人爱她，但她本锁住了这一切。为了战争，这种渴望让位于冷静的逻辑、现实主义和战略决策。她把它塞进了一处深洞里，感觉不到，也不去想念。

但是德拉科把它从她深凿的井中挖了上来，抛去遮掩，开始撬锁。她几乎可以感觉到他的手指在转动刻度盘，锁芯转动的每个“咔哒”声，埋伏着等待进入。

他自己的悲伤和孤独，他的关注与毫不动摇的坚定，他看她的方式，他对她的触摸……穿过她的防御，绕在她的心上。正如她对他那样。

她试着在他醒来之前从床边溜下去，但她一移动，他的眼睛就猛地睁开了。他紧紧地抓住她，把她拉回到自己身边，过了一会儿才不情愿地放了手。

她静下来，抬头看着他。

一年前他在她心中激起的惊惧感已经完全消失了。他的危险性仍在——在她看过他冷酷地杀人后这一点更深刻地瞩目。但是，尽管意识到他可以做到多无情，她还是不那么害怕他了。

现在她知道他隐藏了多少事情。尽管他在伏地魔的军队中已经达到了一人之下万人之上的位置，他还是约束着自己。近乎毫不费力地消灭一个食死徒中队。几分钟之内，赶到并杀死接近一百人。

她端详着他的脸，而他也盯着她看。他的表情被隐去了，不论他此时感受如何，都被小心翼翼地隐藏起来。但是他的眼睛——

他看她的眼神足以使她的心脏停止跳动。

“我本不该来的。”最终，她说。

听到这句话，他似乎并不觉得受伤或惊讶。

“你需要有个人，我正好有空。你不必担心，这不会使你的事情更复杂。”他说，目光从她的身上移开，手指轻轻地抚摸着她的手腕。“我并不指望改变任何事。”

赫敏颤了颤，紧张地咽了口唾沫。

她不能告诉他那不是她的本意。他不是随便“有个人”，他是——对她来说，他是——

这正是错误所在。

她的脸上一定写了什么，当他打量她时，眼睛里突然闪现起胜利的光芒。在她抽身逃走前，他把她拉回自己的身边，嘴唇紧贴着她的嘴唇。

当他的唇贴上来时，她所有的恐惧、内疚和决心，纷纷烟消云散。她所能想的一切就是呆在那里，被他抚摸。他就像一团火，他没有埋伏着等待，他已经径直烧了进去。

他看到了她内心防御的碎裂，就像他冷酷无情地穿透她的大脑封闭术制造出的那道墙一般，他破门而入，直取心脏。

他把她拉到身下，用他的唇和手在她的全身游荡，蔓延一片战火。她紧紧地抱住他，狠狠回吻。

与前一夜不同。

这不是安慰。

这是宣告占有。

他的嘴唇炽热地贴着她的嘴唇，沿着她的下颌，喉咙，整个肩膀。她的手指缠绕着他的发丝，抓着他，尽量不哭出声来。她绝望地想要他，而不必被他强迫着说出来。太好了。

他那双充满占有欲的手在她的身上游走，把她拉得更近、更近一点，直到她被他碾碎。然后他调整好方向，用力一刺，沉进了她的体内。

他在她体内震动，一边用手记住她的身体，亲吻她，直到她喘不过气，深深驶入她。

他的拥抱，他的抚摸——她永远不会忘记。

他很严苛，决心证明给她看这一切意味着什么，确保她无法否认他给她的感受。

他让她在他的爱抚里，在他的身下一连高潮两次才肯释放。当他涌入她的时候，他的自控消失了，表情终于回到了他的脸上。现在不再是心碎，而是占有——

——和胜利。

“你是我的。你向我发过誓的。”他在她耳边说，从她的身体里滑出来，把她紧紧抱在怀里。“现在，和战争结束后。你答应过的。我会照顾你的。我不会让任何人伤害你。你不会感到孤独了，因为你是我的。”

她该走了。

但她迷失了自己。被锁在德拉科·马尔福危险的怀抱里，她感觉回到了家中。

在他的怀里她几乎睡死过去。她已经不记得上次没有服用Dreamless Sleep药水而能睡超过四个小时是什么时候的事。突然觉察到他的手在她的肩膀滑动，她抬起头，看见他正盯着她看。她在他的掌心拱起身子，吻了吻他的心口，再次陷入了沉睡。

当她醒来时已经是傍晚了。德拉科坐在她的身边，正在玩着她的手指。

“你怎么在这儿？”她问道，困惑地抬起头。

他挑了挑眉，“这是我的套房。”

她翻了个白眼。“你怎么在麻瓜的世界？你怎么能在床上和我待一整天？你不是个将军吗？”

他翻身把她压在身下，手指穿过她的发丝，将她拉近，交换着亲吻，然后把头往后仰了仰，盯着她看。“我不工作的时候通常就会到麻瓜的世界。除非我喝了复方汤剂，不然没有——我是什么样的人，我做了什么——”他转过头去。“——每个人都知道我。所以，当我没有任务的时候，我就会到麻瓜的世界。没有人认识我。如果有什么事需要我出现，黑魔王可以亲自召唤我或派人到庄园去。如果有人试图进入大门我会知道的。”

“你不住在你的庄园里么？”她问道。他的手缓缓从她的喉咙滑过，指腹绕着锁骨画圈。

“并不。除非我被要求主持什么活动。我——”他突然抽回手，坐了起来。“它……”头颅微垂，急促地吸了一口气，“那里的一切都被污染了。每次我在那儿，我都能听到我的妈妈……尖叫。就像闹鬼一样。关着她的笼子，在客厅的地板上，埋在庄园的地脉里。我无法移除它。”

语气中的苦涩令赫敏想起他的秘辛，被多么小心地怀揣着。独自一人，年复一年。

“我很抱歉。”她说，把手放在他的脸颊上，指间抚摸他的发梢。他把头贴在她的掌心里，闭了一会儿眼睛。

“话说回来，”他的声音紧张又不自在，“如果有人看到我住在别处就会问我原因。不知怎么我最终进入了麻瓜的世界。”他难以置信地轻笑了声，“我四处游荡，试着弄清这些是如何运作的。礼宾部很有用，不管我问多蠢的问题，或者什么奇怪的要求，他们总能搞定。而且从来不问问题，不论我在他们的毛巾上流了多少血。”

“这是哪家酒店？”她坐起来环视了一下房间。

“啊。今天是几号？”他若有所思地说。“三月的最后一周——这是萨沃伊酒店。”

赫敏往后退了退，盯着他：“你住过好几家酒店？”

“太多的魔法活动可能终会引起注意，即使是在各种守卫咒之下。所以我用一个算术的随机方程在期中一些之间循环。工作人言被施了轻微的混淆咒，检查不出来什么的那种，只是如果他们被问起我的外貌特征，他们就会提供一些不同的答案。”他耸耸肩。

赫敏眨了眨眼睛，努力不去想德拉科花了多少钱来保证多间套房持续性地供他支配。有钱的下流胚。

“所以当你不是巫师大战中的将军时，你住在麻瓜酒店的套房里。”她怀疑地摇着头。

“你知道我研究过麻瓜历史，你以为我怎么做的？我很擅长融入环境的。”说这话时，他语气里流露出贵族式的沾沾自喜。赫敏很怀疑这世上有什么地方的环境能让他把自己描述成擅于融入其中。

他扭了扭手臂，挡住黑魔标记，目光再次从她身上移开。“暂时做些事情似乎也很合理，当我有休息时间的时候我也会去做。”

赫敏陷入沉默。当然，他花了近乎一年的时间等着她出卖他。暂时的。未承诺的。这是合理。

她双臂环住他，把头靠在他的肩膀，指腹能够感觉到他的魔纹留下的疤痕。

“什么时候……你什么时候意识到我不知道你被他们期望在六月死掉？”

他淡淡地笑了。“当你说的时候。我以为，当我点破你本应该预料到对我的惩罚时，你会意识到是穆迪和沙克尔陷害了我。但你没有。然后我想，第二天就该有人给你解释了吧。但很明显，并非如此。于是我得出结论，穆迪和沙克尔觉得在此期间我的幸存还是有用的。很明显，根据你的行为来看，在他们决定采取行动之前不会让你知道这些细枝末节。有时我也想直接和你说，但……我想我很享受你想救我的样子。”

赫敏抿住嘴唇，额头贴在他的身上。“刚开始的时候我确实会想，是不是计划该是那样的。但我以为那会是很多年之后的事情。我试着不去想它，直到最终我忘记了。在我治愈了你的魔纹之后，你就不再来了——从那时起我就想不起来了。我的脑子里全都是，我是否还能再见到你。”

德拉科陷入沉默。

“当我在圣诞节后的那个星期四来的时候，我才发现，这本来是计划。”

德拉科轻轻点了点头，“我也是这么想的。”

他慢慢转过身，低头看着她。“既然我们聊到这儿了，我一直想问，你对我做了什么？”

赫敏僵住了，内疚在心底蔓延。

他继续审视着她，嘴角抽搐了一下。

“格兰杰，在你的魔杖伸进去之前，这些魔纹在我身上已经有一个月了。我为了止痛找过几个治疗师。除了处理晦涩的古代北欧文字魔法之外，无论你做了什么都违反了魔法的基本法则。所以——我有我的猜测。但如果你能告诉我，我会非常感激。”

赫敏沉默了一会儿，手指沿着伤疤摸索着，另一只手仍和他的缠在一起。

“在埃及，伊西斯是医疗女神。”最后，她低声说。“有人说她有超越命运的力量。在埃及神话中，一个人死后，心脏会被称重，只有那些被认为有德行的人才会进入死后世界。据说伊西斯给了埃及的治疗师一袋能够净化心灵的石头——伊西斯之心。根据神话，如果心灵被黑暗腐蚀的行为是出于向善，那么这样的人就有机会得到救赎。”她咽了口唾沫，“这些石头能够吸收黑魔法，净化其中的毒素。”

“你有一个。”

赫敏盯着床单。“医院的主管委托给我一个，是给哈利准备的。他觉得如果哈利打败了神秘人，他会需要它，因为哈利值得得到净化，在战后过他想要的生活。但是哈利永远不……永远不会使用黑魔法。对他来说，反对使用黑魔法是基于一种原则。不是因为他害怕为它所伤或因它而死，他不使用是因为他不想让任何人去使用。而那些魔纹……他们在毒害你。你知道的他们在毒害你。我来得太迟了，我甚至没法减慢它的速度。你救了成百上千的人，而且我们需要你。所以我用那块试图来救你。这就是——当凤凰社发现我做了什么时——这就是我被认为妥协了的原因。”

她突然撤开身子，抱住膝盖蜷缩起来，把被子紧紧地裹在身上。

妥协了。不可靠。

赤身裸体地坐在德拉科·马尔福的床上。

如果穆迪和金斯莱知道她是资源待在那儿的、知道她回去找他——会有任何不同吗？或者他们一直在假设，她会在那儿结束自己的一切？

她低头看着手腕上的所有伤痕。它们仍然新鲜，泛着粉红色，如果她治疗一下的话它们会消褪得多一些。

过了一分钟，德拉科打破了沉默。“那么……伊西斯之心到底是怎么工作的呢？”

赫敏抬起了头。他面无表情地打量着她。于是她的眼睛又垂下来，看着她的手。

“这并没有被人很好地了解过，某种方面来讲它们在炼金术上类似于魔法石。但是……埃及医院并没有公开过这些石头是真实存在的。他们不允许研究。没有太多验证过的信息。”

“它是怎么工作的？”

“它……好吧，”她尴尬地转了转身，“对于少量黑魔法来说，只要暂时的接触就足够了。但是，”她垂下头，“那些魔纹是永久的。每个字母都是一个黑暗诅咒，不断地牵引你的魔法。你……你选了这么多的……未来治疗你，我……它……它在你的心脏内部。在你昏迷的时候我把它放在了那儿。”赫敏紧张地抬起头看他的反应。

德拉科突然挑眉，“你把一块石头放在了我的心脏内——在我昏迷的时候？”

“一块具有魔法的石头，”赫敏扬起下巴，“是为了让你免于毒发身亡。”

“你未经允许就把一块石头放在了我的心脏内。”他凝视着她，银色的眼睛惊讶地睁大了，“它还能拿出来吗？”

赫敏的脸红了，“不……不见得。我那时不能告诉你，因为我还不知道你有没有打算成为下一个黑魔王。我不能就直接问你，希不希望对黑魔法免疫。”

他哼了一声，靠回枕头上。“我没有免疫。如果钻心咒失效了，我会注意到的。”

“不是说免受诅咒。你是对使用它的副作用免疫了。魔纹仍在以预期的方式影响着你，只是不再有毒。你免于腐蚀和污染。就像是……一种在你的魔法内部持续进行的净化仪式。”

德拉科无言以对。

她打量着他，迟疑地伸出手，触摸着他的胸膛，放在他的心口处。“你感受得到吗？我不知道对你来说会是什么感觉……诊断咒语没有显示出来任何信息。但是你注意到了，对吗？有什么东西不一样了。”

他迟缓地点了点头，紧绷着脸。“就像是……被切开而不流血。你比我了解使用黑魔法之后会引起什么。同时，这使我使用黑魔法变得越来越容易。我正在提取出一些强大的东西，却没有任何痛苦的感觉，甚至连被切开的感觉都变得迟钝。我怀疑，到最后，我不会有任何感觉。”他把目光从她的身上移开了。

“对不起，”赫敏说着，收回了手，转过头去。她按着自己的胸骨，觉得里面好像有什么东西压着，像尸体那么冷。一股新鲜的污秽感油然而生，但是却——很合适。有些事情是应当使人受伤的，应当让人付出一些代价。

当你撕裂自己的灵魂时，你应该有所感受。

她望向德拉科，他凝视着窗外，面无表情。静寂压在心头，她久久地等待他的回望。但他没有。

赫敏咽了口唾沫，移开视线。她的皮肤已经变冷，或许这是她应该离开的信号。

“对不起我没有问你。”她挪到床边，最后说道。她的衣服——在哪儿。

手腕突然被紧紧扣住。

“老天啊，格兰杰，你的朋友是他妈怎么对待你的。我没有生你的气。”他把她拉回床的这头，拉到自己身边，表情严厉而凝重。“而如果我生了你的气，我会克服的。但是——你做完也没有告诉我你做了什么。我以为我要死了，继而又觉得我快疯了。直到12月我才明白，你已经永远地治愈了我。你这辈子真的一直在等着每个你救的人因为你救了他而惩罚你吗？”

赫敏退缩了。“这样想总比遇到时手足无措来得容易。”

“不许这样臆测我。”疾言厉色，如同一尊大理石雕塑。

赫敏发出一声防御性的轻笑，猛地一推离开他的身边，“为什么不呢？你做得比谁都好。 

她的嘴角动了动，紧紧地盯着他。“毕竟，我第一次治疗你的时候，你第二周回来就一次次地给我施咒，直到我像被鞭子抽过一样。你受伤的时候我不想对你施咒，你就把科林·克里维的死丢到我面前。你喝醉的时候吻了我，然后就走了两个月不见我。我12月治愈你之後，你抓着我的喉咙盯着我，提醒我你把我变成了一个妓女——只是因为你可以。然后……”她转过身垂下了头，声音嘶哑，“我去告诉凤凰社你同意立下牢不可破的誓言，求他们不要杀你，然后你告诉我你受不了看见我了，因为对我发誓比做一个食死徒更糟。这就是四天前的事。为什么我不该假设你这次不会最终惩罚我呢？你一直这样。” 

她背对着他坐在床沿上，低低地抽泣着。“我不是没有感受到我的朋友带给我的失望。但是你没有资格说你在某种程度上待我更好。你——你们都是一样的。” 

德拉科沉默了。

“我很抱歉。”他最后说。 

赫敏短促而阴郁地笑了一声，“没错，他们在某个时候也会道歉的。哈利——昨天我回安全屋的时候哈利说他非常抱歉。直到他想起来我用了黑魔法，然后他就生气了，因为我没能用别的方法救下罗恩。我很确定下周他还是会再次道歉的。” 

德拉科猛地吸了一口气，“对不起。” 

赫敏的嘴唇动了动，盯着地板没有回答。 

“我从来没有想过会有你——像你这样的人”，过了一会儿，德拉科说“我知道你在做什么，但你还是看着我的眼睛，不管不顾地做了。若我知道你的计划会奏效，我不论做什么都会让你停下来。从你走进我的安全屋的那一刻起，我就在等你最终出卖我。我以为你知道的。但你却表现得好像我仍然能被拯救，你表现得好像你的余生都会为我所有，如果能拯救你的凤凰社，你就决心接受命运。我没有意识到，他们不会告诉你。” 

赫敏咬了咬嘴唇。“我想，他们一定没想到我会把我的角色扮演好——如果我知道的话。” 

她咽了口唾沫，嘴角颤抖着，试图压抑心头的震颤，来自她竭力保护着的每个人的伤害和背叛。 

“我以为如果我残忍到一定程度，你就会停下来。我以为你会有个底线，如果我能触到它，在情感上你就不会令我不堪。”他低声叹道，“很长时间里我一直以为你会是最后害死我的那个人。我不想像你一样，因为关心别人而承担额外的痛苦。我曾一直用力地伤害你。但我现在后悔了。”

赫敏盯着窗下的泰晤士河。 

“我们真他妈是一对。”她说，嘴角颤抖。“我不能相信事情会如此收场。我第一次见你的时候真的想杀了你。我以为你会强奸我或至少强迫我和你做爱、伤害我，来取悦你自己。这样有朝一日，我就会杀了你。我期待着。但我一直觉得你在我面前戴着一副面具，一副让我轻易就能厌恨的样子。也许如果我不那么孤独，我就会相信，但你让我想起了我自己。我最初以为我们两个是截然相反的。而现在——”她的眼神覆盖在他的身上，伸出了手，“——我想我们大概是同样的人。” 

他的眸色加深了，手指和她的交错在一起，慢慢将她拉回到身边，拉进他的怀抱。

人生并不凄冷。 

他的头稍向后仰，吻上她的额头，双手掠过她的肩膀，用一种熟悉的方式爱抚她的喉咙。在她的两眼之间亲吻，“你是比我更好的人。” 

她抬手抚摸他的下颚，觉得自己无论如何触摸他也不够多。

“我从没有走那么远，就像你说的，我还有保持幼稚的空间。即使我知道有些事正在发生，但我并不曾想到凤凰社已经走了那么远。我知道金斯莱是个喜欢翻云覆雨的人，他利用人们的激情去达成他需要的结果。但是，我不是个战略家，我不知道怎么在长远的角度思考别人。即使我试着这样做，”她的头靠在了他的肩上，“我也不知道怎么能不置身其中，不去共情。” 

他捏着她的脸与她对视。“你让人们活着。你为他们考虑，尽你最大努力让他们都活着。这比你算计着利用他们或杀死他们要困难得多。我想，这也会让你付出更多的代价。” 

她给他一个悲伤的微笑，低下了头。德拉科的额头抵在她的额头上，她闭上了眼睛，感受着灵魂的相触。

她微微转头，鼻尖摩挲着他的，抬起下颚使他们的嘴唇依偎。

她想时光停在这一刻，度过此生。

恋恋不舍地退开，“我得走了。凤凰社一定在等我一个解释。”她说。 

德拉科没有松手。“你应该吃点东西。”

“我得走了。”赫敏摇了摇头。

他的手指因攥得过紧而颤抖。“洗个澡。我给你点些东西吃，有什么想吃的么？”

“德拉科，”她握住他的手腕，坚定地将他拉开。“你不能把我留在这儿。我不得不走了。” 

他神色莫测，破碎的占有欲，和她无法道破的某些贪婪与绝望。在他收回手任她站起来的瞬间，一切都消失了。 

面如寒霜，遥不可及，但他的眼睛里却燃着火。 

她抬起手抚摸他的脸颊，在他的额头施以一吻。

“我带你去洗个澡。”她把床单拉下来披在身上，一边捡起零落满地的衣衫，包裹在德拉科的目光里。

赫敏渴望地盯着巨大的爪脚浴缸，踏了进去。她身上明显裹着性爱过后的味道，还有前一天留下的血迹。不都是她的。洗头发的时候她能感到粘在头发上的血。

她迅速地从头到脚擦去水迹，然后走出去晾干，顺便瞥了一眼镜子。浴室的灯非常明亮，不留丝毫阴影，专为注重打扮的女性设计，以便她们检查自己的每个毛孔。赫敏盯着镜子里的倒影，抓紧了毛巾。

格里莫广场昏暗的灯光对她友好得多。她几乎认不出镜子里的那个人。

德拉科走了过来，靠在门口看她。他已经穿上了一条裤子。 

“你说得没错，我确实就像一具尸体。”过了一会儿，她说。

他凹陷的脸颊染上血色，眼神垂向地面。“你应该多吃点的。” 

她的嘴角动了动，“是压力，不是他们不给我东西吃。等我不失眠的时候我就会吃东西了。”她又挑剔地打量过去，“你自己的体重，也不是很健康。”

他看了看自己，又挑眉望向她，“你以为我的压力是谁给的？你就是个让人担心的梦魇。”

她瞥开视线，喉咙发紧，清理起她的衣服。“我……现在已经有一个搜寻物资的搭档了。”

“那个少了一只脚的佩蒂尔。你之前训练的那个。”

“你怎么知道的？”赫敏抬起头，盯着镜子里的他。 

他沉着地与她视线相接。“我关注着和凤凰社治疗师有关的一切报道。很显然你是隐形的，但佩蒂尔的身影在抵抗组织里经常出现。友善，且相当健谈。这这那那儿的细节，叠加起来。”他不动声色，“我是摄神取念者，分析信息是我的专长。”

赫敏的嘴唇张了张，“那，你为什么还要和我训练呢？如果你已经知道了？” 

他的脸上浮现淡淡的笑容，歪了歪头。“我们什么时候开始的，十月中旬？你那时还是一个人出去，为了隐藏你的行踪。而我想让你活着。在我死后，我还是想让你一直活下去。我本可以直接和他们提要求，让你有个搭档。考虑到我的条件，这也不是不合理的。但是等我一死，沙克尔或者穆迪就不会再履行我的条件。”他咬牙切齿，“就像你自己说的：如果他们可以卖你一次，就没什么阻止他们卖你第二次。也许下次他们会主动给你宣传的，谁知道呢。” 

她移开目光，难以言喻的被撕裂感在体内蔓延。“他们……他们不是怪物。他们没得选。他们必须用尽一切。是他们才让抵抗组织能够活下来。我们能走到现在，全靠他们的精心策划。他们不能不顾他人、优先考虑我。我也不希望他们这么做。”

“我不在乎抵抗组织。”他冷冷笑着。

“我在乎。”赫敏毫不犹豫，一边迎向他的目光。“我在乎他们所有人。我会永远在乎他们。”

“他们甚至不明白你是什么样的人。”他的声音里满是怨憎，“在他们的苦痛里你籍籍无名。他们爱他们的护士，他们的临终关怀治疗师，庞弗雷和佩蒂尔。那些脱离危险苟延残喘的人。他们甚至不知道是你一次又一次地救了他们。或者知道你做过的任何事。” 

赫敏耸耸肩，穿起衣服。她不习惯赤身裸体，不习惯任何人在身边。穿好衬衫和裤子，她开始熟练地编辫子。

德拉科仍然站在门口。看她准备着离开，他的怨气几乎凝成实体抵在她身上。

“我不是因为想要被当成英雄才做这所有的一切，”她不咸不淡地讲，“我并不需要桂冠。当这场战争结束——”她抓起新的一绺头发，编进她的辫子里。“——如果是凤凰社赢了……”她咽了口唾沫，“如果是我们赢了，金斯莱、穆迪和我最后都很可能被判战争罪。” 

她在镜子里捉到他的眼睛。“我永远不会成为英雄。当我选择被训练成一名治疗师的时候我就很清楚了。那永远不是我做出的任何选择的原因。”

她编完一条辫子，开始编另一条。

“波特对你来说有这么重要？” 

她的嘴角翘了起来。“比这还多。哈利是我最好的朋友。但是，战争比哈利或任何人都更重要。” 

她的手停下了，就这么静静地站了一会儿。

“我想要——”她开始说，然后短暂地停了停，深吸一口气。“等下一个眼睛里有星星的麻瓜出身的女巫出现时，我想要她来到一个欢迎她的世界。在那里，她不必不断地重新争取存在的权利，别人不会觉得她偷窃了别人的魔法。在那里，她会长大、毕业，找到想要的工作，结婚，拥有小孩，和什么人一起终老。我没有——”她顿了顿，“我——得不到这些东西。我想要创造一个，我想在里面生活的世界。”


End file.
